Let That Be My Story
by thegloryofspring
Summary: A collection of Supernatural drabbles. Most Sam/Gabriel in nature. 1: What happened to Gabriel in the End!Verse? 2: Team Free Love plays strip poker. 3: Gabriel is a good teacher. And there aren't enough characters for more description.
1. Life After The End

**All right, so all of these little drabbles were originally posted on my Tumblr and many of them were inspired by other people's comments or even fanart by amazingly talented people. If you would like to see those inspiriations, I would suggest going to my Tumblr and clicking the "My Fanfic" link. These are going to be posted in chronological order from when I posted them on Tumblr. **

**This first drabble was sparked by the question of "What happened to Gabriel in the End!verse?" So this is my take on how Gabriel spent his days in the year 2014.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life After The End<strong>

The fighting didn't stop.

Gabriel had been _sure_ that if those Winchester kids said, "yes" everything would be over. He knew it would have been stupid to think that everything would be all sunshine and rainbows after Michael and Lucifer duked it out, but Gabriel had thought that _something_ would change.

But Michael and Lucifer never fought.

Michael just _left. _He left and took everyone with him. _His family_ left him.

And now Gabriel was stuck on Earth. He didn't think it would bother him as much as it did. After all, he had been on Earth for centuries now. Sure, the planet got a face-life courtesy of his big bro, but it shouldn't _hurt_ as much as it did.

And it did. Oh, it did. He spent most of his days holed up in old liquor stores that hadn't been ransacked by those stupid Croats. Seriously. Did they have to destroy everything? It was bad enough that they were trying to spread their stupid disease, but destroy the liquor and candy stores? That was just taking it too far.

Whenever he couldn't find a liquor store, Gabriel somehow always ended up back _there._ Back where his brother had taken the stupid sasquatch of a Winchester as a vessel. He wasn't sure _why_ he always ended up back in Detroit. It wasn't like anything was even _there_ anymore. Luci had flown out that place, almost literally, like a bat out of hell.

His Father only knew why Gabriel always ended up there.

Or, his Father _would_ if he were still around.

Gabriel wasn't entirely sure who he _was_ anymore. He certainly wasn't the archangel. Any mojo he still had from Heaven had flown the coop when Michael and his merry band of douchebags had run off. He definitely wasn't Loki, though, even though the only mojo he had left was pagan.

So if he wasn't Gabriel and he wasn't Loki or the Trickster, who was he?

Gabriel supposed that if he knew the answer he wouldn't be living in liquor stores.


	2. Another Day In Paradise

**This drabble consists of Team Free Love playing strip poker. It was based off a piece of fanart of the same name as this drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Day In Paradise<strong>

It had started off innocently. Well, as innocent as strip poker can_be._ Castiel had been watching television with Gabriel as the archangel attempted to teach him "the ways of humans." It all started with one innocent question that somehow resulted in the four actually _playing_ strip poker.

Castiel was the first to lose all his clothes. That was a surprise all around for many reasons. One, he always had the most layers on to begin with. Two, it could be argued that he _invented_ the "straight-face" so bluffing _shouldn't_ have been much of a problem.

Dean suspected foul play.

About twenty hands in and everyone except Gabriel was on their way to losing all their clothes.

"You're _doing_ something!" Dean accused the archangel as he lost another hand. He had already shed his jacket and shirt and really did not want to have to take his pants off in front of his baby brother. Having to watch Sam do it already, he was traumatised enough.

Gabriel only smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dean glared. "You're _cheating."_

"Maybe I'm just _that good,_ Dean-o."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, you're cheating. Though why you got _Cas_ naked first - "

_"Don't_ answer that," Dean said swfitly.

Gabriel's smirk only widened. "Fine. Now off with the pants! Let's see those bowlegs up close."

Dean groaned and glared, standing angrily and ripping off his pants. "Don't know why the hell we're even _doing_ this," he grumbled.

"I still do not understand the point of this game," Cas interrupted, staring at the cards in his hand. "Most humans do not have exhibitionist tendencies. Why willingly play a game that involves removing clothing?"

"Because it leads to things that are _much_ more fun, baby bro," Gabriel said with a leer, "if you catch my drift."

Sam rolled his eyes again and Dean groaned. Castiel merely looked at Gabriel, turning his head to the side. "What 'drift' am I supposed to be catching?"

"Let it go, Cas," Dean said as he picked up his cards.

Another hand was started, but halfway through Castiel spoke up again. "If the point of the game is to lose all your clothing, then have I not already won?"

_"Cas,"_ Dean groaned as Sam shrugged and Gabriel smirked_._


	3. Pizza Man & Roleplay

**These two are together because they are so short. The first was inspired by the amazing and crazy Gabriel fans on Tumblr who continually discuss theories of how Gabriel is not really dead and has actually cropped up in season six. The second one was based off of a gif made by the lovely July (whom I call July-Lilly).**

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza Man<strong>

"You mean to tell me you've been alive this _whole_ time?

Gabriel smirked, enjoying the tone of disbelief in Sam's voice. "Well, I spent some time in Pepsi commercials until I got my mojo back."

He waited and then - yep, there it was. Sammy bitchface. His smirk only widened. "You can't be _serious."_

"Nah, not really," he replied, "I've actually been working on a nefarious plot to get our brothers to finally stop eye-sexing each other and actually do the deed."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Gabriel shrugged, grinning. "So you're telling me that with a civil war in Heaven, the mother of all monsters on Earth, and everything going to _hell_ you've been _playing matchmaker?"_

"Well, I never have been one for fighting. You _do_ remember that I died the last time, right? Not anxious for a repeat performance, bucko."

The human rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the motel beds. "So do I even want to know what you've been doing?"

Gabriel smirked. "Let's just say that everything Cas learned, he learned from _me."_ He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Bet I could teach you a few things too, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Role-play <strong>

He shouldn't have been surprised.

Really. He shouldn't have been. After all, he was dating Gabriel. Former-Trickster Gabriel. Sex-obsessed Gabriel.

And he wasn't surprised. Not really.

But was Sam expecting Gabriel to turn up in the same get-up he had donned in that porno?

No. No he was not.

Dean was out with Castiel. Sam really didn't want to know where they were. Not long after his brother left, there was a knock on the door. Before he could put the book he was reading down and answer, it opened forcefully.

Gabriel entered with fake moustache, low-cut shirt, and a covered plate. "Room-service!" Apparently the get-up also came with a really lame accent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam realised he probably should have sounded more horrified. But…he was just used to Gabriel's antics now. It wasn't really a surprise when he did things like this anymore.

"What, you don't like role-play, Sammy?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "If you think I'm kissing you while you have thatthing on your face, you're crazy."

"What, you don't like my 'stache?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Gabriel. I don't like your fake moustache."

And he should have known better. He really should have.

But it still wasn't much of a surprise when he had a moustache that wouldn't go away the next day.**  
><strong>


	4. Nothing Really Matters

**This drabble was based off of an absolutely incredible piece of fanart done by (I believe) black-fox over at deviantART.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Really Matters<strong>

It had become routine, really. Whenever Sam was alone, the archangel would visit him. At first it had been, Sam assumed, simply to pester him. Gabriel had always enjoyed getting under his skin. He didn't give it much thought. Then again, he didn't give _anything_ much thought anymore.

Because of this, the visits turned into something more.

Sam didn't see things in shades of grey anymore. He only saw what had to be done or what he wanted to do.

And he wanted Gabriel.

He never asked about why the archangel came to him or how he was even alive. Because he just didn't _care._ He was there. He was back. Just like Sam. It didn't really matter why.

Until it did.

The first time he walked into his motel room alone to find Gabriel lying on the bed without a shirt, he had nearly shot the angel before realising who it was. He did not remember all of the trysts from over the past year.

And then all of the questions _did_ matter. Sam wanted to know how Gabriel was alive. He wanted to know why he was there. He wanted to _know._

So Gabriel told him the truth.

Sam did not know how to respons. He could only sit beside the archangel in shock, staring ahead blankly. He could feel Gabriel staring at him, but he could not acknowledge him.

Gabriel sighed, his hand drifting to the wall as he stood up. Sam knew, instinctively, that he was going to snap himself away and grabbed his wrist before he could. He looked up at the archangel and knew that he had a pleading look on his face.

The archangel only nodded and sat next to him.

Neither said a word, but Sam could feel Gabriel's eyes on him once more. Eventually, the archangel pushed him down onto the bed. When he woke, Dean had returned and Gabriel was gone.


	5. Resurrected

**I believe that this was actually written from a prompt, but I honestly can't remember. Oh, and please excuse any typos in previous and subsequent drabbles. I copied and pasted from Tumblr and neglected to proofread.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resurrected<strong>

Gabriel had made a habit of dodging death. Over the centuries he had spent as a pagan, he had pretty much perfected the art of playing dead. He would have said he invented it, but he was pretty sure Lazarus would call claims on that – even centuries after the fact, Gabriel was pretty sure the stupid son of a bitch was still trying to insist he hadn't actually died.

In any case, Gabriel had never been one to consider what would happen if he ever actually bit the bullet.

So when he was resurrected? Yeah, that was a surprise.

Even more surprising was the fact that whoever had resurrected him (and he refused to think about how it might have been dear old Dad) had decided to stick him a few short miles from one Sam Winchester. If it _was_ his Dad (and no, Gabriel refused to believe that his Father had been keeping an eye on him all this time), then the guy had an even more twisted sense of humour than Gabriel had thought. Or He was just crazy.

Because Gabriel had never been the poster child for taking cosmic hints. Hell, it had taken a couple of _humans_ to get him to stand up to his brother (never mind the fact that it got him killed – he hadn't exactly expected to survive the encounter with Luci). Whoever brought Gabriel back obviously wanted Gabriel to go straight to Sam Winchester.

So the first thing Gabriel did was fly as far from the human as possible.

It took Gabriel far longer than he would like to admit to get the whole story about the Apocalypse-that-wasn't. He had to weasel information out of demons and had to trick about a dozen different hunters before he managed to find out that Lucifer was back in hell somehow.

So the Winchesters had managed it.

Gabriel had to admit – he was surprised. And there were few things in the universe that could actually surprise an archangel. But Sam and Dean tricking his big bro back into the box? _Definitely_ not the outcome he had expected.

Unfortunately, none of the demons or hunters actually knew _how_ Lucifer had been shoved back into isolation. So Gabriel was stuck with having to listen to his cosmic clue. He had to find Sam Winchester.

When he finally found the human, he was surprised once again.

"Word is that my big bro's back in solitary."

Gabriel smirked as Sam spun around. He popped in just as the hunters he was riding with fell asleep with only the slightest of angelic nudges. A gun was in Sam's hand, but he lowered it almost instantly.

"You're supposed to be dead, aren't you?"

Gabriel frowned at the tone. "No need to strike up the band, Sammy," he quipped. "A little enthusiasm would be nice."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

"Well, for starters, I'd _really_ like to know how you managed to trick Lucifer back into the box." Gabriel looked at him expectantly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

"I said yes."

Gabriel blinked. "What?"

The hunter walked past Gabriel to put the gun back in a duffel bag before taking the whole bag over to the empty bed. "I said yes and threw him off long enough to jump into the Pit. Michael went down with me."

For what may have been the first time, Gabriel was shocked into silence. Sam _"threw off" _Lucifer? How in his Father's name had he managed _that?_ And now Michael was down in the Cage too? "Well, I'm sure being down_ there_ was a bundle of fun. How are you even still standing, bucko?"

Sam shrugged noncommittally and it made Gabriel frown. Something was very _off_ about the hunter. He was acting like a completely different person.

"So, where's _your_ big brother? Have to say, I'm surprised he isn't hovering over your shoulder."

"Dean isn't a hunter anymore."

Gabriel paused, studying the hunter as he cleaned the weapons methodically. There was something eerily familiar about how Sam was acting, but he just couldn't place it. "Okay, what is _up_ with you?"

Sam glanced up from the gun in his hand. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, _yeah,"_ Gabriel said bluntly. "Something is _definitely _wrong. What happened to the puppy-dog eyes and the bitch faces?"

He looked down and continued to clean the gun. "You should go, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at Sam. And then he _looked._ Being an archangel definitely had its perks – one of which being that he could see things other beings couldn't. Things that took a lot more effort for others to see. Once he really _looked,_ Gabriel could see _exactly_ what was wrong.

"How did you get out of the Cage, Sam?" Gabriel was aware that his voice was low and hard and was definitely giving more away than he would like, but could not care at the moment.

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now that I'm back."

Gabriel fumed silently. "See you around, Sammy. Stay out of trouble."

His _soul._ The kid had come back without his _soul._ Well, if that wasn't just_ peachy._

Well, now Gabriel couldn't deny it anymore. He had _definitely_ been brought back by his Father. Why else would he have been stuck so close to a soulless Winchester if not to mop up the mess?

Though, Gabriel couldn't really see what he could do to help the kid get his soul back. The thing was probably still down with Lucifer and Michael. And Gabriel might have been willing to die for the humans once, but there was_n way_ he was going to risk getting trapped in _that_ box.

But he wasn't going to let the kid walk around like that, either.

So Gabriel did what he did best. He started playing tricks. It would be easy. After a few days of watching Sam and the hunters, he knew that they were looking for monsters. It was _so easy_ to lead those Djinn to the town where Dean was holed up. And once Dean knew his brother was alive? Then he would notice something was wrong and would eventually call Castiel.

Until then, Gabriel would hang back and make sure Sam didn't kill anything that didn't deserve it.**  
><strong>


	6. To Hell and

**This is probably one of my favourite of my "Tumblr drabbles" and was based off of an incredible fanart of Gabriel pulling Sam out of hell, but I honestly can't remember the name of the artist.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Hell and…<strong>

Gabriel had not really died.

Well, he had. But he only stayed dead for about 3.5 seconds (which actually ended up being about 3.5 weeks). He got a nice chat with dear-old Dad where he learned _absolutely nothing._ He tried to get something out of the Supreme One - he _was_ persuasive, after all - with no luck.

It was all, _I have a mission for you._

Not even so much as a _hello, sorry I let your brother kill you!_

Gabriel was quite sure he would have argued the point further. But then his dad started to get a _mite_ upset with his…tenacity.

_You must pull Sam Winchester from the Cage._

And Gabriel wanted to argue the foolishness of the plan. He was an _archangel._ The Cage was created to _trap_ archangels. It was just a disaster waiting to happen.

But Gabriel had always been rather attached to the younger Winchester. The kid reminded him a bit too much of himself back in the day. Also, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Definitely a plus.

He hadn't expected it to be so hard.

It wasn't difficult to find Sam. Getting him out? Now _that_ was the hard part.

First he had to fend off his brothers long enough to even _get_to Sam. He had to use his grace to hold the door to the Cage open and his Sword (not blade - not for this mission - he needed more firepower than that) to hold his brothers back. Neither was pleased to hear that Dad had given him orders.

When he finally got Sam, he grabbed the man and got out of the Cage as fast as he could. He thought the hard part was over. He thought he was home-free.

He was wrong.

It had taken too long to find Sam in the Cage. He was weakened from holding it open and hell was not keen on letting Sammy go. Lucifer and Michael held the door open before Gabriel could shut it again. Demons pulled at him, grabbing his wings and ripping out feathers. Everything was pain. But he held onto Sam. He had to get him out.

He could feel Lucifer and Michael trying to escape. They weren't strong enough, though. They could only keep the Cage open - they weren't strong enough to get out as well.

They reached for Sam and Gabriel knew that they had been torturing him, taking their frustration out on his body and soul, blaming him for being trapped. He knew that if they couldn't get out, they would do their best to keep Sam down there.

Their fingers joined the demons' hands, pulling at Sam's too-long legs, dragging them both down. Gabriel tried to stop them. _Sweet Father,_ he tried.

But he couldn't.

They pulled them back into the Cage. His brothers grinned down at him evilly and Gabriel used the last of his strength to force his grace outwards, propelling Sam out of the Cage and forcing him back to Earth. He did not want to do it. It would mean he had no power left - that he would be trapped down here too.

But it was _Sam._ And his Father _told_ him.

But it wasn't enough. Lucifer grabbed Sam at the last moment, grabbed his_ soul,_and held on tight. There was a horrible ripping sound - it made the pain in his wings ten times worse. Sam's body was forced out of the Cage. But Lucifer held his soul.

Gabriel lifted his broken wings, rushing at his brother. _No. No. Won't let them take you. No. Hell no no no no._ He had to protect Sam. He had to. He _had_ to.

His Sword was still in his hand. He lifted it furiously, driving it through his brother before he realised what happened. He grabbed at Sam's soul, pulling it towards him, _cradling_ it. He had to save him. Had to protect him.

Trapped. He was trapped down there while Michael stalked around in Adam Milligan's skin, not daring to come near him. In one arm, he cradled Sam's soul close to him, protecting it from further harm. In the other, he held his Sword out, an open threat to his brother.

When Death came, it was almost a relief. Sam would be safe again._ Whole_ again. He would still be trapped, but he could finally _rest._ His job could be _done._ He didn't know what Michael would do, but he couldn't care. He had already died once. What was one more to the pile, anyway?

Sam was safe. His Father's will complete.

That's what mattered.


	7. A Shadow Passed

**This was based, very loosely, off of a piece of fanart in which Gabriel looked sad and was accompanied with a comment of "Why is he so sad?" This is what resulted. This is one drabble that I intend to revisit eventually.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow Passed<strong>

Gabriel didn't deal well when things did not go his way. He hated having to deal with his emotions. He had survived perfectly fine for centuries by suppressing anything remotely serious.

Then, of course, the Winchesters came along and dragged along the Apocalypse and all his family drama with them. It was hard to suppress anything after that. He hated that he had to leave the life he made for himself. He _liked_ being the Trickster. He _liked_ being able to forget about being Gabriel. But then there were people that knew he was alive and kicking, one of those people being one of his _brothers. _

And after that? Well, it was pretty much impossible to avoid difficult truths then. But he managed. Up until he got stabbed, anyway.

It was after he died that things got _really_ difficult.

Gabriel hadn't known what to expect from death. There wasn't exactly a guide of what the afterlife for archangels was like. He expected to just disappear. To cease existing. He never expected to _go_ anywhere.

But he did go somewhere. Gabriel still wasn't sure if it is what happened to all angels, if it was something specific to archangels, or if his Father just decided to show off his wicked sense of humour.

After Gabriel died, he became a shadow of his former self. He was no more than a sliver of grace. No one could see him or hear him or even sense his presence. He wasn't alive, but he wasn't truly dead either.

He found that he followed the Winchesters and Castiel a lot. At first, it was because he wanted to know if they would be able to actually stop the Apocalypse. It was only curiosity. He just wanted to know if they could do the impossible.

He didn't have an excuse anymore, though. Because after Sam jumped into the Pit, dragging his brothers down with him, there was no reason for Gabriel to stay. Not really. He shouldn't have cared about what happened after that because he didn't care about the Winchesters or his younger and incredibly naive brother.

The trouble was, Gabriel couldn't convince himself of that anymore. He_ did_ care about the two humans and about his faithful little brother. So he stuck around. He watched as Dean lived a miserable and mundane life. He followed Sam while he was soulless, marvelling at the fact that his brother had even managed to get that much of him out of Lucifer's cage. He futilely tried to warn Castiel about trying to fight Raphael with help from demons.

It was when he had to watch Sam and Dean trap his brother in holy fire that he realised this was his punishment. His Father must have decided he needed to atone for all the things he had done while with the pagans. And this was his punishment. He had to watch everything unfold and fall apart. He had to acknowledge that he cared. And he could do nothing to help or stop it.

After his epiphany, he was suddenly somewhere else. He never saw Castiel go back to Dean and try to regain lost trust. He never heard his little brother plead with their Father and explain everything.

He was trembling before his Father and begging for forgiveness. When he received no answer, he begged for help. He begged for help on behalf of Castiel.

That was when his Father smiled. And in the next moment, Gabriel was in the heaven that Castiel always sought refuge. He heard his little brother praying for a sign. He knew that he was _himself_ again.

Gabriel hated dealing with anything serious. He hadn't wanted to become an angel again. But Gabriel was loyal. He knew that he was sent to his brother's side at that moment for a reason. And he knew his Father and knew his style. He had always preferred to stay out of messy affairs.

And Gabriel had been his Messenger long ago. He had always been forced in the middle. While he was with the pagans, he had resented it.

Now he could only thank his Father for the chance to fix things. For the chance to fix _everything._


	8. Brother of Mine

**All right, so this drabble was written to accompany a piece of fanart I recently saw by Floral-print-boots which showed Gabriel with Sam and then Gabriel with Sammifer. I really like this horribly depressing idea and am considering fleshing it out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother of Mine<strong>

Before, Gabriel had thought everything would be better. He thought that if the Winchesters said yes it would all just _stop._ He thought that if Lucifer and Michael fought, everything would just _stop._

He was wrong.

Worse than that, he had never expected to actually _care_ about the Winchesters. He didn't expect to miss driving around in that stupid death trap. He didn't expect to miss Dean's death threats if he didn't change all the cassette's back to normal. He didn't expect to miss Sam's bitch faces when he leapt on his back just to hear the complaints.

It only made sense that just when Gabriel decided the _last_ thing he wanted was for to the humans to say yes, that was exactly what happened. It had started with Castiel dying for the boys. It had really just been bad luck. Gabriel hadn't been there to protect them and Castiel's powers had finally failed him. But he still refused to let the Winchesters down.

Things were never the same after that. Dean blamed everyone else for the angel's death. He lashed out at everyone, especially Sam. Gabriel tried to fix things. He even tried looking for his Father. But nothing worked. The brothers were just _broken._

After Dean said yes, it wasn't long before Sam followed. Gabriel had tried to help him, tried to show him that he wasn't alone. Sam wouldn't hear it. His brother was gone. He didn't have anything else to live for. He didn't have any_one_ else to live for. Not even the archangel that had fallen in love with him.

Even back when Gabriel wanted the Winchesters to say yes, he had never expected Lucifer to beat Michael. Michael was powerful. He had never expected Lucifer to be able to beat him.

But he did. And now Gabriel had to endure being caged. Because Lucifer would not let him go. He would taunt Gabriel. Lucifer would bind him with shackles drenched in holy oil. He would touch Gabriel's face and whisper mockingly. _Humans, Gabriel? And pagans? How far you have fallen, little brother. _

The worst part of it all was having to see his brother use Sam's body. To see him twist Sam's face in ways he had never seen and make his voice lilt and hiss in ways Sam's never would. It tortured Gabriel.

He hated everything now. Humans, Earth, his family, his _Father -_ but most of all he hated himself. Because he had _wished_ for this. He had_wanted_ this to happen.

Now all he wanted was to die.


End file.
